Promise Me
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: It amazes me how easily a life can be taken away and it scares me to think it will happen to one of my brothers. Where all my knowledge of medicine, will mean nothing to me, because no matter how much wisdom I have, it won't help and the day I nearly lost my baby brother will forever haunt my dreams. (Story line, "The Brother who waited.")


**Summary: It amazes me how easily a life can be taken away and it scares me to think it will happen to one of my brothers. Where all my knowledge of medicine, will mean nothing to me, because no matter how much wisdom I have, it won't help and the day I nearly lost my baby brother will forever haunt my nightmares. (Story line, "The Brother who waited.)**

 **What's up people? This one-shot is a part of the story line of my own story, "The Brother who waited." Feel free to check it out, it will help you understand this one-shot if you don't know what I'm on about. This is also going to be in first person.**

* * *

 **Donnie**

I smiled happily as I take my baby brother into a hug I know the time for messing around isn't a good idea. We are on patrol after all, but I don't hear Leo trying to get us to focus and nothing really going on tonight. So, there's nothing wrong with messing around every now and again, and I'm sure Mikey would gladly go with it.

I start to question myself when I notice my little brother wasn't with me, I look over to Raph whose beside me and then I turned back to Leo.

"Mikey!"

Calling out in horror, I reach out my hand like a part of me is hoping Mikey would grab hold. My eyes widen in fear, as I see him falling to the ground his own blood covering him. I sigh in relief, as Leo catches him into his arm; I can tell my older brother is in shock otherwise he would have attracted the foot ninja by now.

Quickly I grab my Bo staff and I retaliate, attacking any foot ninja nearby. How dare they harm my little brother? And if they think they can get away with it, they can think again, I lose all my morals as I attack, I know sensei has taught us not to attack with anger, but this is all for good reason.

Paying no attention to the world around me, I run towards my brothers, Leo still hasn't moved yet and Mikey is only barely awake.

"Mikey," I said, as I knee down in front of them.

"Hang on Mikey."

"D-Donnie," I shake my head at his voice. I want to tell him not to talk and save his strength, but I can't find my voice.

"I-i-it's okay D-D-Donnie… y-you can't save m-me."

What is he talking about? I'm the healer of this family, I can save him.

"L-Love you Dee."

I wipe away my tears that are starting to fall.

This isn't happening.

"Sorry I c-can't be there for t-the B-team, forever."

Stupid nickname. I still can't believe that I let him go with it.

"Mikey you're going to be fine and no matter what happen. Were still going to be the B-team," I try to smile, but it only makes my tears fall.

How can you be a team, if there's only one of you left?

"L-love you Dee."

"Mikey!"

I kept on screaming hoping it would wake him up. You can't sleep if someone screaming, I don't pay attention to my eyes snapping open nor do I pay attention to the fact that I'm in my room.

"It was a dream."

Oh thank god, it was a dream, it was a dream. I keep repeating the words, hoping it would convince me, but that's when I remember reality wasn't anything better.

"Still, in coma."

I tell myself, my brother still in a coma. Now I remember why I didn't want any sleep, wait how did I get into my room the first placed? I was taking care of Mikey, dealing with an over protective brother who wouldn't even let me to check on Mikey, until he realized that I wasn't a threat.

I'm sure he's losing it; he must be the lack of sleep and water, basically lack of anything for the human body to work.

 _But, were turtles, dude._

"Yeah turtles, but we've got human DNA as will."

Rubbing my eyes as I remember Mikey was in a coma, I guess I'm starting to miss my own little brother voice. That my mind made it up, most likely to help my recover over the fact that I nearly lost him.

 _Or is it?_

"No Mikey, it is. Hold on?"

Standing up, my eyes look around my room, looking for the source. That wasn't coming from my mind, it was real, I'm sure of it.

 _Yeah dude, it was real._

"Mikey." I'm still a bit shaken by the whole thing.

Have I gone mad?

Has this whole family gone mad?

 _Dude, chill, you think too much bro. And no, sadly Dee, you haven't gone mad. Just you're little brother talking to you._

Yep. I'm insane, do I freak out now or after Mikey wakes up.

 _Ha dude, you're worse than Leo. You should have so seen his face, when I started talking to him. He was like, but how? And then he was like, oh okay._

"Wait, you talk to Leo."

 _Yeah dude and I've just started talking to Raph as will. It took me a while to get through to him, because he was always blocking me out._

That's impossible and even if was possible, the only one who should even come close to it. Is Leo, because he's the more spiritual one out of us.

 _Donnie you're thinking too much again._

I groan before I face palm, yep that's my brother.

 _And Dee you should take it easy. Master Splinter and Raph nearly lost it for a second when you collapsed in your lab back there._

Blinking as I try to remember what he was on about and that's when I allow myself to sit back onto my bed.

"I needed to make sure you were fine."

 _Dude, I'm cool._

"No, I mean your body and your IV and-"

 _Okay I get it, everything else. But, that doesn't mean you need to work yourself over board, why else do you think I always drag you out of your lab?_

"Mikey, I'm sorry, but Leo wasn't taking care of himself and-"

I couldn't help the tears that started to pick up again; it still hurt the thought of losing my only little brother, still hurts.

 _Hey dude, it's okay, it's over. I'm going to find out how to wake up and I'm going to help you all get better._

Get better? What does he mean by that? We're not sick, will at least sensei, Raph and I, Mikey and Leo on the other hand.

 _Dude, promise me something._

Blinking at the sudden change of subject, my eyes narrowed at the sound of how lost his voice was.

"Mikey, what's wrong."

Quickly I run out of my room and into the lab thinking the worse.

 _Dude, clam down._

Stopping in my tracks, I was shock to see Raph sleeping beside Mikey. He must have got Leo to bed, even after Splinter and I couldn't do it, Raph got Leo into bed. I quickly rush behind the door, hoping that my older brother won't see me, but I'm sure he didn't. He looks as if he had fallen asleep, I sigh in relief, that means Leo sleeping and this means I don't need to force him to rest.

"Mikey?"

I questioned once I notice the lack of sound he was making, siding the back of my shell down the wall my eyes sadden and floor. After so long, my brother got into contact with me and lost time, because I was worried about a stupid theory.

"Please wake up, Mikey, please just wake up."

The tears start to fall again and I have no intention in stopping them, not anymore. It's only now, that I notice that I haven't even cried, sure I've panic when I had to help Mikey as his life was in my hands.

It always seems to amazes me how easily a life can be taken away and it scares me to think it will happen to one of my brothers. Where all my knowledge of medicine, will mean nothing to me, because no matter how much wisdom I have, it won't help and the day I nearly lost my baby brother it will forever haunt my dreams.

He was so closer to dying and I felt so useless, unable to do anything as I was watch his life hanging on, waiting for me to do something.

 _Donnie._

"M-Mikey," I stuttered. I'm too overwhelmed with all my emotions and I can't pay attention, for a second it was as If I could feel arms around me.

Was it Mikey?

But, that can't be, he's in a coma, my eyes drifted to the side hoping it was, but nothing.

 _Donnie promise, me something._

I nod in respond, I have no idea if he can even see me, but my words failed again.

 _Promise me, if I die, you help keep the family together._

Why was he speaking about dying? I crawled towards the door way and look at the heart monitor, sighing in relief, nothing was wrong.

 _Donnie, I'm fine, really._

"Why are you talking like this, then?"

 _Because I want to be able to rest in peace._

"But, you're not going to die; you're going to live longer then all of us. You're the youngest Mikey, you won't die, not yet, not yet."

I need to stay calm down; I can't lose my temper because it might wake up Raph.

 _Donnie please listens. I tried to tell Leo, but that only kept him awake and Raph wouldn't even let me explain._

He's right, I need to do this, I need to stay strong for Mikey. So if something awful were to happen to him, he can rest in peace and not look down upon a broken family.

"I understand Mikey. I promise."

 _Promise you be happy and keep the family together._

Wiping away my tears I feel the arms that were wrapped around me leave. My eyes still drifted to the side, still hoping Mikey was really there, but he isn't.

 _Love you Donnie, you're the best big brother. B-team forever._

"Yeah Mikey. B-team forever."

* * *

 **Yay! B-team forever, also if you follow, "Wake up Little, Bro," then you would have known why Donnie was in his room at the start. So again this is the story line of, "The Brother who waited," and takes after, "Wake up little Bro." But, now the small serious is over, unless I get bored and type up what happens after Mikey wakes up.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and flames will be used to restore my fire powers. (Laughs insane.)**


End file.
